El infierno en el vaticano
by EMLoudBoy
Summary: Lincoln ha tomado un camino de fe en su vida lo cual le llevo a un camino de rectitud y seguimiento a dios, los años pasaron y el se convirtió en el cardenal pero la llegada de una carta anónima lo pone en jaque a el y a la santa iglesia la cual se ve obligada a elegir al próximo papa
1. Cardenal Lincoln Loud

Cuando era joven, yo tendría cuatro o cinco años, tuve un sueño en él se me apareció una especie de zorro rojo con cuernos y me partía en dos... me desperté asustado llorando y fui corriendo a contárselo a mi abuelo, mi abuelo me dijo que ese zorro que se me aparecía era el diablo, él me dijo que era un señor muy malo que vivía en el infierno, yo sabía que si me dormía el diablo estaba ahí. Listo para volver, el mal existe padre tomas y no se llega a papa si uno no lo ha visto un par de veces al menos

-Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos-cuelga su cruz en las manos de una estatua de cristo, mientras en el fondo se escucha los suaves pero dolorosos llantos de un pequeño- Santifi… ¿Qué tienes hijo mío? -se sienta en la cama donde se encuentra el niño-

-Tengo miedo…padre Lincoln

-Shh-lleva su dedo a los labios del niño- No tengas miedo…

-Pe…pero…-asustado el niño dirige su mirada a Lincoln que en esos ojos azules se reflejaba lo más cruel e inhumano que existía.

-cado sea tu nombre-se saca su bonete- Venga a nosotros tu reino.  
Hágase tu voluntad…. ¿Cómo seguía mi niño?

-así. -tembloroso dijo- en la tierra como en él, en el. cielo

-Perfecto… ves que no es difícil-sonríe al niño que sus ojos se volvieron rojos de tanto llanto- pero no nos dejes… caer en la tentación… más yo soy el mal.

-Asustado el niño patalea al ver que Lincoln comento a acercarse más y más…

En ese mismo instante golpean en la puerta del despacho del Cardenal.

-Padre, necesita venir pronto. Tiene visitas-exclamo

-Molesto Lincoln se acerca a la puerta y exclama- Sin pedir de ante mano una reunión conmigo… es sábado y mi agenda está libre.

-Señor… creo que -es interrumpido por una persona.

-No crees que a la familia… ¿no se le atiende por turnos?

-Esa voz…. Tan dulce-abre la puerta y la cierra lo más rápido que puede-ven aquí sobrina mía-extiende sus brazos

-Tío Link-corre a abrazarlo- hace años que no te veo…

-Lo sé, es que ahora soy un cardenal, el más joven de los últimos 1.000 años…

-Padre, solo tiene cuarenta y tres años…-exclama el joven

-Aun es el joven tío que nos cuidaba a mí y a mi primos-le sujeta la cara.

Jeje…-se acomoda la ropa- ¿Qué te trae a la iglesia mi querida Lumi?

-Es mama…necesito que ores por ella, se encuentra muy mal de salud, en su último viaje a parís le agarro una fiebre y ahora no puede caminar…

-Mi querida hermana Leni está mal…-agacha su cabeza- discúlpame hija mía… perdón mi sobrina puedes acompañarme a caminar un rato-exclamo Lincoln.

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a caminar, mientras el cardenal Lincoln hizo una seña a al joven, el joven entendió de inmediato que tenía que hacer, entro a su despacho y se llevó al niño de los tirones sosteniéndolo de su brazo. Mientras tanto en el parque de la iglesia, se sentaron ambos en una vieja banquilla de madera.

-Cuéntame que le paso a mi hermana…

-Cómo te dije tío, perdón… padre, perdón… ¿cómo le digo Padre o tío?

-Lumi… eres mi sobrina, llámame como gustes… además se nota que heredaste lo de tu madre-sonríe de manera tierna mientras ve dulcemente los ojos de su sobrina.

-Perdón tío… mama estaba en el certamen de la moda en Paris y me dijo que comenzó a marearse y… bueno empezó todo, ella se sentía muy mal, comenzó a vomitar y… luego se desmayó-las lágrimas salían de su joven rostro.

-ven conmigo mi pequeña-le abraza fuertemente a su sobrina.

-Tío… ¿porque no llevas tu cruz? -pregunto confundida

-es que estaba cambiándome… y justo llegaste tu-exclamo con voz segura y tranquila

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos continuaron caminando, por lo lejos se veía un señor viejo, de unos 70 años aproximadamente, con el ceño fruncido que se acercaba al cardenal Lincoln, su túnica totalmente negra, símbolo de un jesuita. Al ver a aquel anciano, Lumi sale corriendo para ayudarlo a caminar, ya que el muy pobre encorvado apenas podía caminar.

-Muchas gracias mi niña, mi señor-con voz baja y tomada- necesito que firme estos papeles del consejo de cardenales…

-Muchas gracias Sebastián, me encargare de firmar…-observa el sello azul con las letras F.I.F.A- Sebastián… ¿esta es?

-Si mi señor…-se sienta en la silla.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien padre? -pregunto preocupada Lumi.

-Si hija mía, son los años que llevo de devoción los que ahora pesan en mi cuerpo…

-Pero usted ha vivido una buena vida, ¿No cree?

-eh vivido lo que dios ha querido-observa el cielo.

Mientras Sebastián y Lumi hablaban, Lincoln abrió el sobre que en su interior contenía un papel escrito a puño y letra que decía "Un pequeño regalo para el próximo Papa…" En el sobre se incluía una memoria USB.

-Emm… Sebastián, ¿esto es una broma? -disgustado pregunto el cardenal Lincoln.

-No señor, lo trajeron en persona dos hombres vestido de traje negro

-Ya veo…-levanta la memoria USB- Era íncipit noven… Sobrina, iré a mi despacho necesito revisar un par de cosas…

-descuida tío, yo ya tengo que irme a cuidar a los hijos de Maggie y Luan…

-Entiendo, el deber te llama-sujeta de los hombros a su sobrina y le da un abrazo- diles que un día de estos iré a visitarles.

-Esperan tu visita…quieren conocerte los pequeños.

-Lo hare, pronto iré…-exclamo con voz calmada

En ese momento el cardenal Lincoln se despide de su sobrina y se dirige lo más rápido que puede a su despacho dejando en la banca al padre Sebastián. Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho encuentra al mismo joven que estaba la primera vez.

-Hijo mío… necesito que nadie-le levanta la mano- nadie entre a mi despacho.

-Señor, lo que usted pidió está ahí…

-Por favor, saca al niño y que no diga nada de lo que paso, necesito revisar algo. -preocupado exclamo el cardenal

-Como usted ordene padre-Entro al despacho de Lincoln y saco a una pequeña niña del lugar, de la misma forma que lo hizo con el primer niño.

-Mira al cielo- Perdóname dios, sé que eh pecado-exclamo Lincoln

Entra lo más rápido que puede al despacho, se sienta en su escritorio y abre su ordenador.

-Haber… si esto ser-es interrumpido por una voz gruesa y algo turbia que le hablaba en el computador.

-Hola cardenal Lincoln, veo que se encuentra bastante bien…

\- ¿Quién es usted? -pregunta asustado.

-Coloque la memoria.

-Pero… ¿Qué es esto?

-Sabemos sus vicios, sabemos de sus adicciones, sabemos bien quien es usted y que ha hecho… Solo coloque la memoria y vera.

-Pero.

-¡HAGALO!

Sin negarse más Lincoln coloca la memoria tal como le estaban ordenando. Al hacerlo se abrió una carpeta con cientos de fotos, de varios cardenales de distintos países.

-Ve usted que no es el único… Esta iglesia esta manchada desde hace siglos.

-Pero… ¿porque me muestra esto?

-Porque tu serás el próximo cardenal en llegar al papado, sabemos que tu edad no te lo permite más eres el único que protegeremos.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Eso no importa. Solo usa esto como tu boleto de ascensión al trono papal.

-Pero si el anterior papa fue electo hace unas semanas, en unos años tendré la oportunidad.

En ese momento la computadora queda en silencio por unos segundos y termina exclamando "Nos encargaremos". Se apaga el ordenador.

-Dios… santo…-exclama nervioso al escuchar esas palabras- ¿Qué habrá dicho con nos encargaremos?

En ese momento tocan la puerta del despacho.

-Padre Lincoln…

-Esa voz… eres tu R..

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Un oscuro pasado

La mañana más tranquila en el vaticano, sin ninguna nube, apenas el viento soplaba, los gatos de la calle maullaban porque sabían lo que se vendría. En ese momento en el despacho papal…

-Joven, ¿me puede ayudar? -exclamo el papa llamando a un joven que se encontraba en la puerta del lugar

-Como no eminencia-entra al cuarto- ¿en qué le ayudo?

-Necesito que me ayude a leer lo del discurso.

-Como usted lo ordene-hace caso a lo que el padre le ordeno.

El joven haciendo caso a las órdenes de su superior hace todo lo que le es mandado, mientras tanto a las afueras del cuarto se dirigía un señor de unos cuarenta años como mucho con un carro de comidas.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - exclamo el guardia del vaticano que custodiaba la puerta del despacho papal

-Vengo a traer el desayudo a su eminencia.

-Déjelo aquí… vaya con dios.

-Como lo ordene- se retira dejando el carro de comidas.

En el mismo instante que aquel hombre se va de la sala, sale el joven que había ayudado al papa.

\- ¿Esto es para el padre? -pregunto aquel joven

-Si hermano-respondió el guardia

En ese momento procede el joven a entrar con el carro.

-Mi señor, es hora del desayuno…

-genial, un buen café para mis mañanas-respondió el papa.

El joven comienza a servirle el café.

-por favor, dos cucharadas de azúcar.

-como ordene-exclamo el joven mientras obedecía lo que el papa le había dicho.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del mundo, el cardenal Lincoln se encontraba en su despacho hablando con una vieja amiga.

-¡Él es tu hijo!, tiene derecho el conocer a su padre. -Exclama Ronnie pegando un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Baja la voz… sabes lo que pasaría si se enteran…tú dices que soy su padre, pero no puede saberlo nadie.

-Mira Lincoln, cuando quede embarazada de ti no sabía si decírtelo o no, guarde silencio y cuando tu decidiste seguir este camino yo lo acepte y te apoye… ahora porque no conoces a tu hijo de una vez por todas.

-Porque quedaría expuesto-se agarra la cabeza- además me excomulgarían

-Entiende Lincoln-se levanta de la silla- yo siempre te amé…solo quiero que reconozcas a tu hijo-comienzan a brotar las lagrimas

En ese momento Lincoln no aguanto más, se levantó de su silla y le abrazo fuertemente y le susurro "aun te sigo amando, perdón"

-Al menos… te pido que seas su padre… deja esto-con ojos so llorosos miro a Lincoln

-llegué demasiado alto para dejar esto, le prometí a dios algo y tengo que cumplirlo-suelta a Ronnie

-Pero si quien…

En ese momento Ronnie es interrumpida por el sonido de golpes exhaustivos a la puerta del despacho que gritaban a mas no poder "Cardenal, Cardenal"

-Enfadado Lincoln abre la puerta- ¡Que es lo que quieren ahora!-viendo que había gritado de tal forma agacha su cabeza y da una pequeña plegaria.

-Señor, el papa… El papa ha enfermado, se cree que muy pronto se reunirá con dios…

-Como dice…-en ese momento las palabras que había dicho el ordenador hacían eco en su conciencia, esas palabras que decía "Nos encargaremos"

-Veo… que será mejor que me valla a mi casa…-mira fijamente a los ojos de Lincoln mientras su cuerpo le temblaba exclamo- Adiós padre.

En ese momento en la habitación quedaron Lincoln y aquel joven.

-Padre, el camarlengo nos pidió que asistan todos los cardenales para un inicio del conclave…

-pero el papa no ha muerto. -exclamo convencido

-No, pero a su estado muy pronto lo ha de estar, si es que llega a vivir esta noche, no vera el alba.

-Entiendo, será mejor que empaques mis cosas por mí, yo tengo que ir a cumplir una promesa-mira su cruz- dejare mis fueros cardenalicios, iré vestido normal, hijo mío… podrías llevarme a una dirección- ve su celular.

-Como lo ordene padre

Lincoln sacándose sus vestimentas de cardenal se coloca una camisa la cual no había usado hace mucho tiempo, unos vaqueros y unos zapatos, casi no parecía que fuera un cardenal.

-se ve bastante diferente padre…

-Gracias, aunque no lo creas siempre me gusto vestir así…

Ambos se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a Royal Woods, que no quedaba tan lejos a unos 10 kilómetros.

-Dígame padre, ¿Por qué quiere ir a ese lugar?

-Antes de irme al vaticano quiero saludar a una hermana la cual eh ignorado, pero siempre me ha querido-dirige su mirada al joven- quiero conocer a sus hijas y a su mujer.

\- ¿Mujer?, pero usted no tenía solo hermanas.

-Así es, ella es

-Oh… ya veo, ¿sabe padre? Jamás me conto porque decidió seguir este camino de la fe, lo mío fue una revelación de cristo en persona.

-Es muy bueno que el señor se te haya aparecido, lo mío… fue diferente.

\- ¿Cómo dice padre?, ¿Diferente?

-Si… es ahí-baja del auto- Muchas gracias hermano.

-Padre, ¿quiere que lo espere?

-No, a menos de que sea necesario y urgente ir.

Asintiendo con la cabeza el joven se va con el coche, mientras Lincoln se acercaba a esa casa de aspecto lúgubre y viejo pero decorada de lo más alegre posible, no podía imaginar tal combinación hacer una homogeneidad como esta, a medida que Lincoln se iba acercando por su mente pasaban más de mil y una cosas que no lograba entender, "Si no me reconocen", "Bueno, al menos Lumi estará en su casa…dijo que los cuidaría ¿Cierto?"

-Bien… creo que es mejor enfrentarse a la vida de una vez por todas-Toca el timbre y abre la puerta una joven niña de rasgos muy parecidos a Luan.

\- ¿Hola?, ¿Quién eres tú? -exclama de forma desinteresaba mientras observaba su celular

-Hola mi nombre es Lincoln, acaso esta es la casa de Luan Loud

-Si… ¡MAMA, un señor muy extraño con ropa de los 2.010 te está buscando!

Por lo lejos se escuchaba una voz que decía "Ya voy".

\- ¿Quién es qui...? ¿Lincoln?

-Luan…

-¡Hermano!-salta hacia los brazos de Lincoln.

-Emm, ¿Hermano? Pensé que solo tenías hermanas mama

-mi pequeña, te acuerdas cuando te contaba la historia del joven de cabello blanco que siempre trataba de evitarnos.

-Ahí… el tío Lincoln, aquel que en 16 años de mi existencia solo vi una vez cuando tenía cuatro míseros años-la joven se va de la puerta furiosa a su habitación

-¡Lina, Lina ven aquí!-grito fuertemente Luan- perdón hermano, pasa pasa

-gracias-entra a la casa.

-siéntate hermano, por favor y cuéntame ¿qué fue de tu vida estudiando teología?

En ese momento la habitación quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba los gritos de Lina que comenzaba a cantar desaforadamente.

-perdona hermana, no te mentiré… los eh terminado y me eh convertido en cardenal…

-que bien… y ¿qué te trae a visitar a la familia?, después de tanto tiempo

-Prometí algo- en ese momento entra Lumi a la habitación con una bandeja de galletas

-Hola tío Lincoln, veo que cumpliste la promesa

-Ya veo…-Luan se levanta y se dirige al patio donde se encuentra una pequeña niña de unos diez años sentada en un arenal.

En ese momento Lincoln preocupado se disculpa con Lumi y va corriendo a donde está su hermana.

-Lincoln conoce a María, saluda María.

-Hola… ¿y tú eres?

-Soy tu tío… Lincoln-extiende su mano.

-Vale… seguiré como mi castillo

Asombrado por la indiferencia de la pequeña Lincoln se dirige a una banca que estaba en el patio y se sienta junto a su hermana.

\- ¿Así que serás el próximo papa? -exclamo Luan.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -sorprendido dijo.

-El papa, su salud está en deterioro leí hoy en el diario…Enserio hermano porque vienes después de tantos años a mi casa, algo me dice que estas en serios problemas o que jamás te podre volver a ver.

-No es eso hermana…Solo quería volverte a ver, ver la familia que has formado.

-Es sorprendente como un cura puede tomar tan a la ligera el tema de Maggie conmigo-exclama riéndose

-No soy un cura, soy tu hermano antes que nada… además me gustaría verte en la congregación alguna vez, jamás te vi en la iglesia… más a Maggie sí.

-Ya veo…-mira al cielo- con que eso hace los fines de semana…

\- ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

-Tu qué crees…-Luan dirige su mirada a otra parte

-Que si… perdón por haber abandonado a la familia… sabía que nadie podría entender mi decisión…

-pudiste siquiera escribir una carta, me tuve que enterar por Ronnie Anne que decidiste ser un pastorcito-exclamo en señal de burla.

-Sabes bien que no podía decirlo…

-sabes que mama y papa te hubieran apoyado, les dejaste el corazón destruido, peor de lo que deje yo a mama cuando supo lo mío con Maggie, pero eso es historia aparte, el hecho es que nos dejaste a todos nosotros…

En ese momento viene corriendo el joven sacerdote que había llevado a Lincoln en el auto.

-Perdone, señor… Papa est mortuus; in Conclave íncipit…

-El…conclave… ¿dará inicio? -asustado responde Lincoln

-Así es señor. -responde el joven.

-Hermano…-dice extrañada Luan

Por lo lejos se veía una silueta que comenzaba a acercarse, una chica alta de pelo oscuro que venía con una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver que estaban esas dos personas apura su paso.

-mi adorable comediante, ¿te encuentras bien?-exclamo Maggie

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Inicio del caos

Me hubiera gustado haberme despedido de mejor manera de mi hermana, la verdad es que apenas llego el hermano Juan al decirme que el conclave daría inicio, tuve que irme… me temo que eh dejado atrás a una familia, pero ese es el precio que eh de pagar por mi decisión… Apenas llegue tuvimos que irnos al aeropuerto, ya que teníamos que llegar lo antes posible al vaticano

-Padre, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunta el hermano Juan

-La verdad es que no, ahora que lo pienso ¿no es caro el precio que eh pagado?

-¿Cómo dice?-pregunta intrigado

-Elegi esta vida de fe y amor a dios, pero eh perdido a mi familia. Lo único que me importaba-miro el piso

-Padre, ¿Usted se arrepiente?

-No-respondio sin dudar- solo que eh pensado lo difícil que es esta vida.

-Entiendo…

Pasaron las horas y el destino que era el aeropuerto de Roma se hacia mas próximo, al llegar se ve a unas personas vestidas de negro con lentes oscuros, de un traje impecable sostener un cartel que decía "Cardenal Loud", el cardenal y su acompañante se dirigieron rápidamente.

-¿Cardenal Loud?-pregunto uno de los hombres de negro

-Si-contesto firmemente

-Somos su escolta hacia el vaticano, sigame-se dirigen a las afueras del aeropueto y abre la puerta de un mercedes negro, en ese momento se sube Lincoln- Usted no sube-se dirige al joven

-Disculpe señor, pero yo no voy sin mi mano derecha-exclamo Lincoln

Al ver que el cardenal se reusaba ir sin su acompañante, decide aceptar el llevar a ambos.

-Gracias padre-dice el joven

-Sin ti, no iría a ningún lado-le guiña el ojo

El auto se puso en marcha y comenzaron su ruta hacia el Vaticano, parecía raro ya que esta seria la primera vez que Lincoln participaría de un conclave.

-Padre, ¿sabe usted que será el cardenal mas joven de los últimos 1.000 años en entrar al conclave?-exclama el segundo hombre de negro estando sentado en la silla del acompañante

-Eso le decía yo mismo-exclama joven Juan

El silencio predominaba en el ambiente, Lincoln dirige su mirada a Juan y le hace una seña pidiéndole algo. Juan no sabe bien lo que le estaba pidiendo, confundido hace seña de no saber.

-El Usb…-le dijo Lincoln en voz baja.

-Oh…-mete su mano en el bolsillo- tenga padre.

-Gracias hijo.

Han de pasar unos cinco minutos y llegaron al vaticano, al ver todo Lincoln queda asombrado de tal obra arquitectónica, el ya había conocido antes el vaticano, pero jamas participo de un conclave, apenas llego, el camarlengo del vaticano se acerco a el.

-Padre Loud, necesito hablar con usted un momento-Exclamo aquel anciano.

-Como lo ordene padre, Juan quédate aquí…-exclamo Lincoln.

-Como lo ordene padre, pero que hago aquí-mira a su alrededor- lleno de estas cámaras-

En ese momento Lincoln entro a la capilla, de forma apurada seguía al camarlengo que se encontraba muy preocupado, se dirigieron al despacho del vaticano. Mientras tanto en la plaza Juan se puso a caminar y es interceptado por una periodista.

-Hola, ¿perdone padre pero puedo hacerle una nota?-le consulto una joven periodista de la CNN

-Como no…-se acerca a donde le indica donde están las cámaras

En ese momento comenzó la entrevista

-Buenos días a todos, estamos aquí con ¿el padre Juan?-mira a Juan en forma de pregunta para confirmar lo que decía- Que acaba de salir de un auto junto al cardenal Lincoln de

Mientras tanto en Royal Woods en un asilo de ancianos.

-¿Lincoln?-pregunta una anciana, con su mano temblorosa agarra los lentes para poder ver la noticia en su televisión- ¿Hijo?

-Es asi, que el cardenal Lincoln fue llamado para participar del conclave, cabe aclarar que el es el cardenal mas joven de los últimos 1.000 años en participar en el conclave, muchos rumores dicen que es el favorito de muchos para ocupar el trono papal, mas información después de la pausa- dice la periodista

-¿Mi hijo? Papa.

Asustada por esto se levanta sujetándose por el sillón para evitar caer, de forma costosa comienza a caminar, se dirige al teléfono y una de las enfermeras las cuales estaba cuidando a los ancianos la detiene.

-Rita, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunta preocupada mientras sostiene a la anciana para evitar que se caiga

-Llama a mi hija Lori, dile que Lincoln esta en el vaticano…

Preocupada por lo que decía Rita, la lleva a su cuarto para acostarla mas las palabras que dijo resonaban en su cabeza y no se negó en hacer lo que le pidió, después de acostar a Rita se dirigio al teléfono con la libreta telefónica que disponía el asilo en caso de extrema urgencia.

-Contesta… Contesta…, ¿Hola?, si hablo del asilo-exclamo la joven enfermera

-¿Paso algo con mi madre?-preocupada contesto la voz por el teléfono

-No, solo me dijo que le llamara a usted y le diga que Lincoln esta en el vaticano, algo asi dijo… pensé que seria importante

En ese momento el silencio predomino.

-¿Hola?, Hola, se encuentra ahí?-cuelga el teléfono.

Mientras tanto en el despacho papal.

-Cardenal Lincoln, sabemos que usted no dispone de una edad optima para ser papa… por esa razón le pedimos que sus votos sean dados al cardenal Divelli-exclama el camarlengo

-Seria un placer… solamente que-levanta la memoria Usb- tengo otros planes… el trato es que yo sere el próximo papa.

-¿Cómo dice?, usted no puede amenazarnos con un pendrive-entre risas dijo

-¿Usted dice?-de forma sínica contesto- perdi a mi familia, ya no tengo a nadie mas que a dios… el me mostro la verdad y aquí en mis manos la tengo.

-¿Usted me esta extorsionando?-de forma seria contesto el camarlengo

-No, no… solo que no se si a muchos le gustara lo que aparece en esta memoria-mira fijamente los ojos del camarlengo los cuales parecían que temblaban- no tenga miedo Camarlengo, cuando sea el próximo papa usted estará protegido por mi… todo archivo que aparece aquí que lo compromete como… lo de los monaguillos de la iglesia de la nueva victoria, quedara atrás

-¡Como sabe eso!-asustado exclamo con poca voz-eso ni mi asistente lo sabia…

-No se, tal vez dios me lo mostro… -Lincoln se levanta y se acerca a la ventana- se imagina lo que podríamos hacer si yo fuera el papa.

El silencio predomina en la habitación, Lincoln viendo de forma sínica, dura y sin dudar se acerca al camarlengo

-Escuche bien cardenal Lincoln, esta iglesia pende de un hilo… el consejo cardenalicio no permitirá que usted sea el nuevo papa, eso se lo aseguro

-Si yo no soy el nuevo papa… nadie mas lo será, asi que cita a los otros cardenales asi como lo has hecho conmigo… y mas te vale que yo sea el próximo "santo padre"-le mira fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Usted es el diablo!-A los gritos exclamo el camarlengo

-Tal vez… -se retira Lincoln del despacho papal

-que hare ahora…-exclamo el camarlengo mientras veía el techo de la sala- Dios… que hare

Mientras tanto en Royal Woods la familia que estuvo por mucho tiempo estuvo separada se volvió a reunir, pero esta vez… no seria lo mismo que antes.

Fin del capitulo 3


	4. Tiempos de odio

Todas las hermanas se reunieron en la casa de Lori tal como ella lo haría acordado, todas en silencio, mirándose a los ojos que en ellos se reflejaba temor y odio.

-Basta ya hermanas, somos la misma sangre al fin y al cabo, todo lo del pasado tenemos que olvidarlo-exclamo Lori mientras acercaba una tasa de café.

-¿Entonces para que nos has reunido aquí hermana?-pregunto Lana

-Por esto-enciende la televisión que en ella se mostraba la noticia del Cardenal Loud

Todas intrigadas agacharon su cabeza en señal de silencio.

-Entonces, ya sabemos que fue de nuestro hermano…ahora si me disculpan me ire-exclamo Lana con desepcion en su voz y mirada mientras su hermana Lola le seguía detrás.

-Despues de abandonarnos, la verdad es que*toce*no quiero saber de el…-se levanta Leni y se retira de la casa.

-Dejaremos a nuestro hermano atrás-exclama Lynn.

-Hermana… yo no tuve hermano, cuando cumpli los diez años el ya se había ido, Lisa es lo que mas tuve como hermana-exclama Lily y toma la tasa de te

-Lily, no digas eso… como dijo Lori y como dice la ciencia… tenemos la misma sangre.-Le respondio Lisa

-Luan, ¿Qué dices tu?-le guiña un ojo a Luan

-Que me ire Luna, el fue a mi casa a visitarme y justo se fue al conclave… no quería decir nada y al verlo me dieron ganas de abofetearle por los años de ausencia.

-Sabes que yo tengo mas derecho que tu a eso-respondio con una carcajada Lily

-Yo pienso… que tendríamos que ir a hablar con nuestro hermano y arreglar todo-con voz de angustia exclamo Lucy

-Despues de que te insulto y te daño físicamente?-asombrada Lynn por las palabras que pronuncio su hermanita.

Mientras tanto en el vaticano una guerra entre el cielo y la tierra se desataba, el camarlengo asustado por lo que el cardenal Lincoln le había dicho no sabe que hacer, pero después de tanto pensar y sin encontrar solución, no ve mas remedio que ir a hablar con los cardenales y rogarles que elijan al cardenal Loud cuando de inicio oficialmente el conclave. Antes de eso se dirige a los jardines del vaticano donde comienza a caminar de un lado para otro recitando oraciones para que pueda aclarar su mente.

-Esto es muy raro-mira al cielo- ¿Quién pudo darle esa informacion? Es un cardenal joven, como puede saber tanto

En ese momento se acerca un niño pequeño corriendo a los brazos del camarlengo y le entrega un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto Niño?-dirigio su mirada al niño

Al decir estas palabras salio corriendo. El camarlengo curioso por lo que estaba ahí decide abrir el sobre y en el se encontraba escrito "Era novus incipit" que en español significaba La nueva era Comienza. Asustado por esto tira el sobre y se dirige lo mas rápido que puede al despacho papal. Al llegar al despacho se acuesta en la cama pero antes manda a citar a todos los cardenales.

-Dios… dame la sabiduría que le has dado a salomon…-en ese momento escucha un golpe en la puerta- pase, esta abierto

En ese momento entra un señor vestido de traje negro y con gafas oscuras. Asustado por la presencia de tal hombre el camarlengo se trata de proteger.

-Descuide Camarlengo, no le hare daño alguno… solo queremos que elija al cardenal Loud-se acerca al escritorio y toma una pluma- que quede en claro que el cardenal Loud tiene que ser el nuevo papa.

-¿Te envio el carnal?-atemorizado exclamo el camarlengo

-No… no, no… el no nos envio… ni siquiera sabe quienes somos, ni porque lo queremos a el…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, el será el proximo papa y tu haras lo que te digo, convence a todos los cardenales, mas te vale apurarte-mira su reloj- que el conclave esta por empezar

Pasaron unas horas de todo lo sucedido y comenzó el paso de la capilla Paulina hacia la capilla Sixtina, todos los cardenales de cada país comenzaron su marcha de fe mientras cantaban las letanias de los santos de oriente y occidente. Al llegar a la capilla sixtina todos los cardenales electores entonan a coro el "Veni Creator" para invocar al espíritu santo, todos comenzaron a cantar menos Lincoln que comenzó tarde pero mirando al cielo de la capilla con una mueca de maldad pura en su rostro, reacio al cantar lo hizo, nadie había notado eso. Procedieron a prestar juramento.

-Cardenal Lincoln, Jura guardar los secretos del conclave.-El cardenal mira aterrorizado a Lincoln

-Lo juro-le responde con una sonrisa

Terminado todos los procesos de juramento ante dios comenzó el conclave, la sala fue sellada y comenzaron las votaciones, uno por uno les fue entregada una carta donde tenían que colocar el apellido del cardenal al cuales querían elegir. Todos los cardenales estaban sentados y Lincoln se encontraba en medio del cardenal Torres de Argentina y el cardenal Loues de Francia, ambos cardenales le miraron con temor a Lincoln mas el solo sonreía, esa sonrisa macabra daba temor a quien la mirase, mas todos los cardenales asustados por lo que pasaba pidieron una prologa para la votación, el cardenal en jefe que se encargaba de la elección lo permitio. Por esos años se habían permitido que los cardenales puedan salir hasta los jardines internos del vaticano, era las siete de la noche cuando Lincoln se dirigio a una silla y contemplo el cielo.

-Hermosa noche…

-Sabes hijo, seras un gran papa- se acerca tras la sombras un hombre viejo vestido de jesuita.

-Muchas gracias Cardenal Torres, pero todavía no eh ganado…

-Oh… vamos, todos tuvimos la charla con el camarlengo, el muy asustado nos imploro que votemos por ti. Pero la razón es lógica.

-¿Logica?-Contesto mientras observaba el piso.

-Eres joven, atractivo y tienes un futuro por delante.-se acerco a al cardenal Lincoln- pero… ¿Por qué quieres ser papa?

-No quiero serlo… alguien quiere que lo sea.-dirige su mirada al cardenal.

-Me disculpo… pero mi pregunta era, ¿Por qué elegiste este camino de fe?

-Oh.. bueno Todo empezó cuando volvi una noche a mi casa, tendría unos 16 años, esa fue la peor noche de mi vida… cometi tantas equivocaciones -mira su cruz- y dañe a mucha gente que realmente quería.

-No entiendo…-con voz débil pronuncia.

-Yo llegue esa noche del 14 de marzo, no me olvido mas la fecha… eran las cuatro de la madrugada, mis padres estaban de viaje… entonces…

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. El pasado en el presente sin futuro

-Llegue ese 14 de marzo a mi casa, estaba completamente ebrio no recuerdo bien lo que hice, solo sé que la mañana siguiente mi hermana Lucy estaba con su cara ensangrentada, ella me había dicho que fui yo… que estaba como loco y…-El cardenal torres le tomo la mano

-Hijo mío, sabes que dios perdona nuestros pecados… el pasado queda atrás, pero puedes encaminar el futuro con los recuerdos del pasado- se levanta temblorosamente- Vamos cardenal Loud, es momento de la segunda elección.

-Pero Cardenal Torres, eso es mañana-exclamo confundido

-Cierto…-se va caminando hacia las habitaciones.

En ese momento Lincoln no sabía qué hacer y se dirigió a una de las ventanas así podría ver el exterior de la plaza de san pedro, tal cosa era prohibida y totalmente pero aun así no encontraba lugar donde pudiera ver, resignado se vuelve a su cuarto asignado y descansa. Mientras tanto en Royal Woods Ronnie Anne se encontraba en su trabajo.

-hace unas sumas en su calculadora-Al olivo, al olivo, al olivo subí-anota unos números en su libreta- Por cortar una rama del olivo caí

En ese momento entra al cuarto un pequeño niño de cabello marrón y ojos celestes como el agua, vestido con una camiseta naranja y pantalón azul, se acerca a Ronnie Anne y se sienta en su regazo

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo mama? -dirige su inocente mirada hacia su madre

-Nada pequeño Luis…-le sujeta para bajarlo de su regazo- solo un poco de trabajo.

-Mami, ¿Por qué todos mis compañeros del colegio tienen una mama y un papa? -pregunto de forma inocente.

-Sin saber que contestar y tratando de soportar las lágrimas que de su interior brotaban- es que… tu padre era un buen hombre, solo tuvo que irse…

\- ¿volverá?, Quiero conocerlo-agacha su mirada.

-Es hora de que vayas a dormir es muy tempano… o tarde para que tu estés despierto-levanta a su hijo, lo lleva a su cuarto y le arropa en la cama

-Buenas noches mami. -de forma tierna exclamo mientras veía a su madre apagar la luz.

-Buenas noches mi vida-dirige su mirada a la cama de su hijo.

Ocultando sus lágrimas se dirigió al primer piso donde se encontraba el señor de la recepción durmiendo con la televisión prendida. Sabiendo que no le podría escuchar llorar, ella no da más abasto y sus lágrimas comienzan a brotar como auténticos ríos de desesperación, angustia, pero sobre todo tristeza, tristeza por su hijo. Mientras ella lloraba a mas no poder ver una noticia en la televisión y le pareció conocer a ese joven, resultaba que era el mismo que estaba con Lincoln en la iglesia.

-Lincoln…-se seca sus lágrimas- ¿Papa? -saca su cartera en la cual tenía una foto de esas las cuales obtenías en las máquinas de sacar fotos de una feria, en esa foto estaba Ronnie junto a su querido Lincoln haciendo bromas a la cámara, más la última foto estaba borrada por el tiempo, estaba ella junto a Lincoln dándose un beso como nunca antes había visto en una foto-No puede ser… que después de todo-comienza a llorar- sigo… amándote

Paso la noche de penurias y la ya adulta Ronnie se dirigió a su apartamento donde fue a ver si su pequeño se encontraba durmiendo cosa que así era, ella se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente en el vaticano todos los cardenales se dirigieron a votar a su próximo papa, uno por uno juro y coloco el papel, tardaron más de cuatro horas en terminar de que todos votaran y comenzó el recuento de votos cantado.

-Otro para el cardenal Loud-grito el cardenal encargado del escrutinio de votos

-Felicidades Cardenal Loud, eres el nuevo papa-le comento el cardenal Torres que se encontraba a su lado.

-Todavía no termina… aunque estoy preocupado. -Mientras daba pequeños toques a la mesa en señal de nerviosismo

-de los 173 votos 130 ya son tuyos, los eh estado contando-le guiño el ojo- ¿Por qué nervioso? -intrigado comento

-Seré papa y uno de los más jóvenes de la historia… porque me llamaron a mí y no a otro-nervioso comienza a hablar rápido en voz baja- ¿porque yo?, si eh cometido males, ¿por qué?

-El cardenal Torres le da su mano- Hijo mío, todos cometimos males y a ti te quieren porque eres joven y piadoso, ¿acaso has cometido un mal tan grande del cual no te has arrepentido?

-Si…-mira al piso en señal de pena- cuando comencé a hacer el sacerdocio, no estaba seguro… y… tengo un hijo al cual todavía no conozco y solo se su nombre…-comienza a llorar en plena sesión

Todos los cardenales dirigieron su mirada al joven Loud en el cual comenzó a llorar en la mesa como si fuera un niño

-¡Acaso este es el hombre que será el padre de todas las naciones!-grito un cardenal desde el fondo del recinto

-Tranquilo hermano Lincoln-coloca su mano sobre Lincoln el padre Torres- todos tenemos nuestro pasado.

Pasaron cinco minutos y el cardenal encargado de la votación continúo contando, ignorando lo que había sucedido siguió. Pasaron unas dos horas y ya eran el 19 Hs y el último voto fue contado, era casi unánime de los 173 votos 169 fueron a favor del Cardenal Lincoln.

-Aceptas tu elección canónica como Sumo Pontífice? -exclama el cardenal decano

-Acepto- se levantó de la silla y miro fijamente al Cardenal

\- ¿con que nombre deseas ser conocido? -exclamo mirando serio al joven.

-Dirige su mirada al piso y pasa por su mente el recuerdo del nombre de su hijo, pero es borroneado por varios recuerdos-Me llamare Lucas I

En ese mismo instante Lincoln asumió como sumo pontífice y es abierta la zona del conclave, en ese momento el camarlengo estaba esperando en la puerta donde pasa primero Lincoln. El camarlengo le toma del brazo y junto maestro de celebraciones pontificias se dirigen a la sacristía de la capilla Sixtina para realizar las confecciones necesarias para el papado, mientras tanto en el fondo se escuchaba él Te Deum.

-Felicidades… eres el nuevo papa-exclamo el camarlengo- ahora podrás borrar esos archivos-se arrodilla para lustrarle los zapatos

-No, ahora comienza una nueva era en esta iglesia.

-Cumple tu promesa-se levanta y le mira con rabia.

-Cuidado con tus palabras Camarlengo, porque ahora estas frente al santo padre y podría hacerte la vida imposible si es que quiero. -acerca su mirada a la cara del camarlengo

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 21hs de la noche y el cardenal proto diácono salió a la ventana del balcón no sin antes haber dado la fumarola de aviso de que ya se había elegido un nuevo papa.

Mientras tanto en La casa de Lucy, ella había encendido para ver un programa de televisión cuando es interrumpido por un anuncio especial al parecer ya se había electo un nuevo papa.

-Jun.… esta porquería-tira el control.

En ese momento se acerca una pequeña niña algo adormilada a Lucy.

-Mama, ¿porque tiraste el control de la televisión?

-No por nada mi pequeña Lulú-hace señal para que su hija se sienta a su lado.

En ese momento el cardenal proto diácono comenzó a recitar estas palabras "Annuntio vobis gaudium magnum: Habemus Papam; Eminentissimum ac reverendissimum Dominum, Dominum Lincoln Sanctae Romanae Ecclesiae Cardinalem Loud, Qui sibi nomen imposuit Lucas I"

Heladas por las palabras que logro entender Lucy no se mueve y queda inerte

-Mama-empuja a su madre- ¿estás bien?, ¿qué dice en televisión?

El cardenal en la televisión volvió a repetir las palabras en diferentes idiomas, más cuando dijo "Les anuncio un gran gozo: ¡Tenemos papa! El eminentísimo y reverendísimo Señor, Don Lincoln, Cardenal de la Santa Iglesia Romana Loud, Quien se ha impuesto el nombre de Lucas I"

\- ¿Mama?, ¡Papa, mama se congelo!

\- ¿Cómo dices mi pequeña Lulú? -se acerca un hombre alto de piel morena y de ojos café claro.

-Amor, ¿estás bien? -pregunta el marido de Lucy al ver que no se movía.

-Andrés… mi amor… te acuerdas cuando te Conte de mi hermano.

\- ¿Ese bastardo que te pego? -enojado golpea su mano.

En ese momento Lucy señala la televisión con su dedo índice y exclama "Es el nuevo papa"

-mama, tu nunca me dijiste que tenías hermano…

En ese momento de silencio Lucy se levanta sin contestarle a su hija agarra el teléfono de su casa y marca un número, en ese momento se escuchaba las celebraciones en las calles ya que este sería el segundo papa americano.

-Papi, ¿Quién es ese hombre de pelo blanco en la tele?

-Ese… es tu Tío… al cual no conociste nunca.

\- ¿Por qué? -exclamo tiernamente

-Porque él quiso…

Mientras tanto en el vaticano Lincoln en la terraza observando a todo el público en el cual aplaudía y daba canticos, en ese momento uno de los que estaban junto a Lincoln le dan el micrófono.

-Hijos míos… oren porque una nueva era comienza. -termino de decir estas palabras y entro a la capilla

Mientras tanto todos los noticieros desbordaron de noticias por lo que había dicho el actual papa, aunque lo que más se estaban preguntando era "¿Quién era este cardenal?" y "¿Por qué tan joven?" el mundo quedo atónito al saber que tenía tan poca edad y solo lo acepto.

Mientras tanto el celular sonaba y sonaba más Ronnie Anne no contestaba.

-Contesta, contesta… por favor Ronnie-exclamo Lucy

Mas no había respuesta de Ronnie Anne, solo saltaba el contestador más la última vez que lo había intentado se escucha un total silencio.

-Hola, Ronnie mira las noticias… ¿Ronnie?

Colgaron el teléfono.

Fin del capitulo 5.


	6. El santo padre Lincoln Loud

Esa fue la primera noche de Lincoln como sumo pontífice. La mañana siguiente Lincoln se despertó en su gran cama, la cual todos los anteriores papas habían dormido.

-Hola mi pequeña-acaricia la cara de una jovencita que estaba a su lado- ¿Cómo amaneciste? -le hablo con dulce voz

-Muy bien padre… ¿mi madre me está esperando?

-Si hija mía-le acaricia su pelo- ve con dios.

Pasaron los minutos y Lincoln se levantó de la habitación e intrigado comenzó a husmear por todos los rincones de su cuarto para ver si el anterior papa había dejado algo, en uno de esos momentos entra a la habitación un sacerdote vestido todo de blanco.

-Padre, es hora de que de su primera misa-exclama el viejo hombre

-No me apetece…

-¡Como dice!-asustado por lo que dijo intenta hacer entrar en razón al padre Lincoln

-Que… No…me apetece-de forma seria mira a aquel hombre- ahora vete. -haciendo señal para que se retire.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos y todo el mundo estaba a las afueras en la plaza de san pedro esperando la primera misa que nunca llego, mas todos los noticieros abrumados al no ver al nuevo papa a la hora que era habitual esperaron, pasaron unos cuarenta y tres minutos y por fin salió el papa Lucas. Todos los noticieros desbordaron de la intriga y muchos ya catalogaron de ante mano que este papa serio uno de los que más va a ser recordado por su impuntualidad.

-Hermanos mios-comenzo a hablar el papa Loud- en estos tiempos de guerra tenemos que estar unidos, ser unas personas de fe y correctas. Que siempre sigan los pasos del señor, les digo "hagan caso a quieres predican, mas no los imiten porque no practican lo que predican"-se retira de la ventana.

-Eso estuvo bien santo padre, lo único que muy tarde salió usted. -le dijo un joven que estaba a su lado.

-Todo a su debido tiempo…joven… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -dudoso exclamo Lincoln-es que me gusta llamar a la gente por su nombre

-me llamo esteban mi señor. -agacha su cabeza- para servirle

-No me llames así, llámame Lincoln. ¿Por cierto que tengo en mi agenda en el día de hoy?

En ese instante el joven saco una libreta de su sotana.

-Pues tiene que recibir a los mandatarios de EE. UU, China, España y Argentina…

-Siempre quise conocer al presidente de EE. UU, será un placer, aunque no me agrada la idea de estar todo el día.

-Descuide señor, solo pedirán su santificación y se ira.

-Que mal educados… ahora si me disculpa iré a la capilla a orar-en ese momento Lincoln deja sus vestimentas papales y se coloca un traje con zapatos negros y se dirige a una de las capillas donde se celebraban las misas. En ese momento Lincoln se arrodillo frente a la estatua de Jesucristo.

-Padre-comienza a soltar lagrimas- te eh fallado, pecados eh cometido y grandes errores estoy haciendo-sus lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más intensas- porque tengo que ser quien soy, porque me hiciste así-comienza a golpear el piso fuertemente- ¡solo quiero estar tranquilo!, quiero olvidar… quiero volver a ser el joven de once años que amaba a sus hermanas las cuales quería con toda su alma. Mas ahora… todas me odian-alza su mirada al techo- quiero perdón de ti mi señor, mas quiero volver a tener una familia… ¿Qué eh hecho para que tu hagas esto? -suplicando más y más a dios no se da cuenta que un grupo de turistas entro a esa sala más varios reconocieron que ese era el nuevo papa el cual estaba llorando a cantaros.

En ese momento muchos comenzaron a tomar fotos, nadie quería interrumpir al padre en su devoción, más uno de ellos comenzó a grabarle. El video fue viral en la primera hora, en todos los noticiarios del mundo se vio la imagen de un papa que estaba pidiendo a suplicar perdón de dios.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del caribe. Donde el agua era cristalina y la tierra blanca como la nieve

-El plan funciono señor-exclama el hombre de negro el cual había amenazado al camarlengo

-Muchas gracias chico, ahora dime… ¿los tienes?

-Si-chasquea sus dedos

En ese momento en el fondo se ve a Ronnie junto a su hijo amordazadas siendo traídas a la fuerza por dos señores de aspecto muy musculoso. Ronnie haciendo fuerza para tratar de librarse deja de hacerlo cuando observa quien estaba sentado en la silla.

-Le destapan la boca a Ronnie- Tu…-asustada con sus ojos que temblaban al ver de quien se trabaja- ¡Dime por qué!-a llantos comienza a decir- ¿Por qué?... ¡a mi hazme lo que quieras! Mas a mi hijo no lo toques- escupe sobre aquel hombre

-Oh… tranquila, no le haría nada malo al hijo del papa… ¿o sí?

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, TU TOCAS A MI HIJO Y!

\- ¿y qué?, ¿me harás daño?, ¿me harás la vida imposible? -se acerca y le apretar fuertemente las mejillas- ¿Quién de los dos está atado y postrado ante mí?

-Si alguna vez fuimos amigos-mira el piso- te lo ruego a mi hijo no.

-Mami-comienza a llorar-tengo mucho miedo

-descuida hijo mío-se acerca aquel hombre- soy tu tío, no te hare nada malo… solo tu padre decidirá si es que te pasara algo o no…

\- ¿Mi papa? -pronuncio con dificultad gracias a las lágrimas que de su carita comenzaron a brotar

-¡PARA!-grito Ronnie Anne

-Llévenla a otro lugar, pero al niño que se quede conmigo.

-¡No, no por favor, no no!-se llevan arrastrando a Ronnie-¡Mi hijo no!-comenzó a llorar a mas no poder.

-Sáquenle las mordazas al niño

Haciendo caso a lo que el jefe les había dicho, sacan las mordazas al pequeño el cual asustado se queda inmóvil, aquel hombre hace seña para que el niño se siente sobre su regazo, el chico acepta con temor.

-Sabes pequeño, yo conocí a tu padre.

\- ¿Enserio?, mama me dijo que él se había ido de viaje-con inocencia contesta- ¿Cómo es el?

-Oh… siempre ideando planes, era una persona creativa, pero cometió errores en su vida, ¿sabes cómo se llamaba?

-Mi mama me dijo que se llamaba Lincoln

-Así es-entusiasta dijo- pero sabes, él era un gran amigo mío… ahora él vive con una persona de fe en un lugar donde hay muchos sacerdotes

\- ¿Mi papa es sacerdote?

-él es el padre de todos los padres, él es el papa.

-Pero… yo quería que sea mi papa-llorando dijo.

-Escucha pequeño, todo llegara a su tiempo- le guiña el ojo- solo perdóname por lo que hare…

En ese momento hace una señal a los hombres que se encontraban atrás del niño.

-Llévenlo con su madre… tratarlos bien por favor…

-pero si ella…-exclamo un hombre vestido de negro

-Hagan lo que les digo o sufrirán lo que sufrió el ultimo que me contradijo.

-Si señor-atemorizado lleva al niño con su madre que se encontraba en una cabaña que daba a la playa

-Hijo ¿estás bien? -asustada reviso la cara de su hijo para ver si había sufrido de algo.

-Si mama, estoy bien… solo que quiero descansar un poco-de inocente voz le contesto y de un bostezo termino.

-Está bien hijo… descansa-le acuesta en una de las camas.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del papa Lincoln se encontraba leyendo unas cartas, más una de ellas era especial para él.

"Querido hermano, veo que encontraste el camino de la Fe… ahora eres el nuevo papa… me hubiera gustado que nuestra relación sea buena, te extraño a pesar de los daños que eh sufrido por tus… por tus… errores los cuales aprendí a perdonar, jamás olvido cuando éramos chicos y tú me ayudabas con mis canciones… tú me dejaste una marca en el corazón hermano y sigo queriéndote ya que a pesar de todo somos la misma sangre y sigo queriéndote como cuando eras un niño de siete años que me esperaba en la escalera cuando volvía tarde y yo te llevaba a tu cama y te arropaba, eres mi hermanito después de tanto tiempo… espero que algún día podremos volvernos a ver y al fin olvidar todo el pasado y ser una familia devuelta. Te quiere mucho… tu hermana Luna"

-Hermanita…-comienza a llorar

-santo padre ¿se encuentra bien? -exclamo el joven que se encontraba a su lado

-Muy bien, solo que… ¿puedes dejarme solo? Hare una llamada

-Como guste usted. -se retira del despacho

En ese momento levanta el teléfono para marcar un numero, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo una voz comienza a escucharse a través de él "No lo hagas Lincoln, es una orden"

\- ¿Qué quieres? -exclamo asustado

-Solo has lo que te digo, así como lo hiciste y llegaste a papa ahora hazme caso y cuelga en este mismo instante. -le decía la voz a través del teléfono.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

Cuelga el teléfono y en ese mismo instante en el cual cuelga entra una persona sin pedir permiso a la habitación, toda vestida de un traje blanco con corbata blanca y una barba tupida, sin pelo en su cabeza, pero con ojos azules como la mar

-Hola Lincoln…

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -indignado contesto.

-Soy...


	7. Volviendo a tus orígenes, santo padre

-Soy un amigo… escucha tendras pruebas difíciles en un futuro solo se fuerte y sede…

-¿Como dice?

-mira su reloj- es tarde, Adios.-se retira de la habitacion

Habían pasado semanas desde esa carta y de aquel extraño hombre que se pesento ante el papa, mas Lincoln continuo con sus actividades de papa, recibió a cada uno de los mandatarios de los países, todos venían por mera interés y otros por cosas que querían guardar, llego el dia donde el papa tendría que elegir su ruta de viajes, todos los cardenales insistían en ciertas zonas mas el papa se negaba a muchas de las cuales le aconsejaban.

-Señor, piense que ir a un pueblucho de cuarta-exclama un señor anciano.

-¿Como dice?, en ese pueblucho de cuarta que dice usted- se levanta y lo mira a los ojos en pose desafiante- en ese pueblucho de cuarta eh nacido yo y no se discute mas. Se marcha de la sala.

En ese momento Lincoln recibe una llamada Anonima la cual ignora mas la tercera vez que lo llama la acepta y al aceptar esa llamada su celular muestra un video en el cual estaba su hijo junto a su madre sujetados con vendas en los ojos y con sus manos atadas.

-¿Qué mierda?-corre lo mas rápido que puede a un lugar donde nadie lo escuche

En ese momento Lincoln se esconde en un baño donde nadie lo pueda oir, al pasar unos segundos una voz comenzó a hablar.

-Mire padre, su gobierno tiene riqueza suficiente para acabar con la pobreza mundial unas cuatro veces, lo que quiere decir que usted es uno de los jefes de estado mas ricos del mundo- el señor que esta hablando se acerca a Ronnie- ¿Qué se siente?, ¿Qué se siente tener tanta riqueza? Y a la vez ser tan débil…- saca de su pantalón un cuchillo el cual comienza a rozar el rostro del pequeño Luis en el cual comenzaban pequeñas gotas de sangre caer en esa habitación obscura, mas Ronnie a los gritos trataba de librarse y asi poder evitar lo que estaba pasando-

Ese momento para Lincoln era atroz, el no podía seguir viendo y trata de sacar lo que estaba en el celular.

-No lo intente padre…¿sabe? Usted fue electo por que era la única persona la cual podíamos manejar con mucha mas facilidad, aun no creo que teniendo usted un hijo… todavía no lo conozca, no lo quiera ni lo aprecie..-agarra su cuchillo y se dirige a Ronnie- ¿te preguntaras el porque? Porque necesito que firmes los papeles que están en el segundo cajón de tu comoda, o si no-apoya el cuchillo afilado de frio metal en la cara de Ronnie y comienza a hacerle una lastimadura mientras ella gritaba de forma desgarradora- ellos morirán… aunque espero que salves a tu hijo, Fin de la transmisión

Lincoln sin habla y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no duda hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo, se dirige lo mas rápido que puede a su despacho, en lo que esta se cruza con un hombre vestido completamente de negro que le sigue y entra con el a la fuerza a su despacho.

-¿Qué quieres?-grito asustado

-Vengo a ver que firmes lo prometido.-respondio firmemente

En ese momento Lincoln se sienta en su escritorio y busca los papeles, entonces recibe otra llamada.

-veo que estas haciendo lo que te pedimos, ¿es asi agente?-exclama la voz del celular

-Si señor-contesta el hombre de negro junto a Lincoln

Lincoln no da palabra y comienza a leer lo que estaba escrito.

-Pero… esto es no neutralidad en caso de una guerra… el vaticano quería devastado si -es interrumpido

-No importa eso, tu solo firma o si no- abraza a Ronnie con el cuchillo- la única persona que aun te sigue amando a pesar de que la abandonaste morirá… ¿puedes vivir con eso?... o que tal-se dirige al pequeño- saber que tu provocaste la muerte de tu hijo…

-No me dejas opción- Lincoln firma los papeles con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¿algo mas?

-Si- solto a al hijo de Lincoln- espero que algún dia veas a tu hijo-exclamo con voz sarcástica.

-No se donde están, no se quienes son ustedes ni porque me hacen esto…

-Fin de la transmisión, Agente entregale la carta-finalizo la llamada

-¿Qué carta?-mira preocupado al hombre de Negro.

El le entrega unas cartas y se retira de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Lincoln nervioso abre las cartas y comienza a observarlas, eran dibujos hechos a crayón y lápices, que mostraban a un niño en medio agarrado de las manos de sus padres, Lincoln se reconocio de inmediato en esos dibujos, mentiría si les dijiera que no le cayo ni una lagrima y se inmuto, todo lo contrario… comenzó a preocuparse en demasia, después de estar unas horas llorando y pidiéndole a dios ayuda entra uno de los señores que organiza la gira papal.

-Como ordeno padre, primero iremos a Royal Woods-le entrega una lista

-Muchas gracias padre, ahora… le pediré un favor

-¿Qué es lo que quiere padre?-pregunta angustiado.

-Ire a las aguas termales que tenemos en el subsuelo… quiero eso.

-Como ordene padre.

Pasaron los días y era momento de comenzar la gira papal por todo el mundo, el primer lugar a donde iria seria a su lugar natal Royal Woods, pero el no podía hablar con sus hermanas o desde la ultima vez no lo ha intentado asi que pidió que la gira papal sea una sorpresa para todo el publico y que no se dijiera nada. Asi fue, el dia en que Lincoln llego a Royal Woods no fue recibido por nadie en especial ya que el secreto se mantuvo muy guardado.

-Escuchen hermanos… ire a reencontrarme con mi querido hermano Tomas, ire solo y sin vestimenta papal…

-¡Señor como se atreve!-grita desaforado uno de los sacerdotes que le acompañaba

-Sigo siendo el papa… ahora si me lo permiten- se dirige a un cuarto del avión donde se cambia y se pone ropa mas normal para el publico

Lincoln decidio no ir en auto si no a pie, comenzó a caminar por la ciudad mientras recordaba su pasado, sus memorias volvían a florecer cuando el era joven y cuando jugaba con su amigo y muchas veces con su hermana, el hecho de estar ahí le llenaba de alegría. Algo cansado decide sentarse en el parque para descansar un poco y nota muchos cambios desde que el era joven, era un sábado y estaba repleto, en su época muchos salían pero poca cantidad eran los que lo hacían, parece que volvió a ser como era antes. A lo lejos ve un partido de soccer y decide ir a ver.

-Me acuerdo cuando mi hermana me hizo entrenar con ella… que bellos recuerdos-exclama angustiado- sorprendido al ver el partido observa a una pequeña niña que era textualmente igual a su hermana Lynn, los mismos ojos la misma cara y hasta la misma voz, el al ver tan buena calidad del partido comienza a gritar- ¡VAMOS LYNN!, ¡TU PUEDES!- al hacer eso el queda callado y escucha las voces que murmuraban "Lincoln"

Al creer que habían pronunciado su nombre el se da vuelta para ver quien era el que lo había dicho, mas ve a su costado en las gradas a toda su familia… a sus hermanas y a sus parejas, con sus hijos. En ese instante el agacha su cabeza para evitar ser reconocido, lo que el no sabia que era tarde para dicimular

-Asi que el papa vino a ver el partido de mi hija-con voz sarcástica se escucha en el fondo- pero no vino a ningún cumpleaños y nos abandono a toda la familia…

-¿Lynn?-con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas giro para ver quien era.

Al hacerlo vio a toda su familia que estaban mirándolo en señal de descontento, disgusto y tristeza… Lincoln no sabia que decir mas se tiro en el piso y solamente repitió las mismas palabras una y otra vez… "Perdon, se los juro perdón…". Al ver esto todas las hermanas se acercan alrededor de su hermano. Sin darse cuenta la hija de Lynn observo de lejos lo que estaba pasando y pidió salir del juego para ver que estaba pasando. A eso se acerca a sus primas y les preguntan quien era esa persona la cual estaban sus tias y su madre alrededor.

-El es nuestro Tio Lincoln… el papa.-contesta Lumi

-¿papa de quien?-pregunta de forma tosca

-olvidalo… no entenderías…-responde con una carcajada Lumi

Todas las hermanas viendo lo mal que se encontraba Lincoln le levantaron y se dieron un abrazo, todas sintieron que el había pedido perdón de corazón, a pesar de todos los errores del pasado, somos familia…

Mientras tanto en la isla del caribe.

-Espero que me perdones Ronnie-le mira a sus ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas-Pero, esto son negocios…-agarra una jeringa- y … tu estas en juego.

Fin del capitulo 7


	8. Desesperación y traición

En ese momento Ronnie quedo completamente adormilada y su pequeño le siguió, ambos completamente desmayados en esa cama.

-Ahora llevalos al vaticano…-ordeno el jefe

-¿Pero el papa no esta en Royal Woods?-comento uno de los señores vestido de negro.

-Asi es… recibirá una sopresa cuando vuelva de su gira papal…

Mientras tanto en Royal Woods la familia después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años de estar separada se junto y pudo presenciar uno de los partidos de la hija de Lynn.

-Hermano-se acerca Lily a Lincoln- ¿porque nos abandonaste?

-Lily, no creo que.-comenta Lori que es interrumpida por Lincoln

-alza su mano- hoy vengo como el hermano que no fui, no como el joven cardenal que se convirtió en papa… la verdad es que me fui porque no pude perdonarme si no hasta hace unos momentos de lo que les había hecho-mira a Lucy- en especial a ti hermana…

-Ya tienes mis disculpas, aunque la pregunta es…¿Ella sigue amandote?-contesta Lucy algo distraida

-¿Ella?

-Si hermano*toce* la hermana de Bobby-exclama a duras penas Leni

-Mama, creo que tendrías que ir a casa…-contesta Lumi

-Ella es alguien a la cual…-mira su cruz- tengo que pedir mucho perdón…

En ese momento llegan varios sacerdotes que acompañaron en el avión a Lincoln, abrumados por la actitud del nuevo papa deciden sentarse junto a el.

-Padre, necesitamos comenzar con la preparación de las ceremonias-abre su laptop- tenemos que cambiar unas cosas en el cronograma y ya reserve varios cuartos en el hotel imperial Ro-es interrumpido por Lincoln que lo mira fijamente.

-estoy en el partido de mi sobrina…-con enojo exclama- ¡Aquí no soy el papa, soy su tio!

Al mencionar esas palabras el juego quedo en tiempo y todas las personas desaforadamente comenzaron a acercarse a Lincoln exclamando "Padre Lucas", "El papa esta aqui". Cabe aclarar que el juego no termino nada bien, por puntos ganaba el equipo de la hija de Lynn pero no se logro terminar, Lincoln se vio acorralado de una multitud que a lagrimas aclamaba por el, a fuerzas los viejos sacerdotes podían moverse en la multitud y Lincoln corre lo mas rápido que puede del parque y les hizo señal a su familia de que los llamaría apenas todo se calme. La multitud al ver que su papa corria lo siguió, en una de esas llego a su viejo barrio el cual se encontraba a unas calles del parque, la casa donde el vivía estaba cerrada y se dirigio a la casa de quien fue su mejor amigo Clyde. Al tocar el timbre la puerta es abierta por el señor McBride.

-¿Lincoln?-observa a la multitud de fondo-¡Pasa ya!

-Gracias señor McBride-entra a la casa la cual cierran fuertemente.

-No hay de que padre Lucas.-le invita a sentarse.

-No me llame asi por favor… como han pasado los años

-Si lo han pasado, tu llegaste a ser padre de padres…

-¿Clyde?, después de ese adiós que le di cuando era joven hace unos diez años no lo volvi a ver.

En ese momento la habitación quedo en un rotundo silencio.

-¿Señor?-contesta preocupado Lincoln

-Lincoln-deja la tasa- Clyde lleva siete años sin aparecer-comienza a llorar- aveces pienso que debe de estar con una familia o en un mejor lugar de lo que yo…*lagrimas caian de su rostro* de lo que yo pude darle, tal vez encontró su amor… pero te soy sincero pienso que el ya no esta en este mundo-acerca su mano a la de Lincoln- soy un hombre viejo y solo Padre… la verdad es que me cuesta soportar el hecho de que ya no tengo a mi osito y a mi hijo…-comienza a llorar sobre Lincoln

-Tranquilo Señor McBride-apoya su mano en la cabeza del anciano señor McBride- yo estoy aquí, espero algún dia que vuelva a encontrarse con su hijo… y yo con mi mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto la familia Loud se reunio en la casa Loud.

-Pienso que deberíamos traer a mama-exclamo Lola- me ¿acompañas Lana?

-Ve tu con Lily… quiero pensar un poco-se sento en el sillón

-¿Lily Vienes?-exclamo Lily

-Si hermana-se dirigio a la cocina- solo espera que busco mi cartera.

-Saben, creo que tendríamos que estar toda la familia presente…-pronuncio Lisa

-¿Toda?-exclamo Luan

-Si toda-le miro fijamente Luna

Entonces Lola y Lily comenzaron su viaje hasta el asilo donde se encontraba su madre, hace muchos años que Rita quedo viuda gracias a un ataque del corazón de su marido, pasaron los años y la soledad se apodero de su vida. El hecho de que ella este sola es por que había perdido a su hijo y nunca mas lo hubiera visto en ya hace muchos años. Mientras Lily y Lola hablaban.

-¿Sabes que nuestro hermano tiene un hijo?-le dice Lola a Lily mientras mira firmemente el camino

-Lo se-mira su panza-Yo creo que también…

En ese momento frena el auto lo mas rápido que puede Lola

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo con preocupación en su voz

-No se… creo que estoy embarazada… solo no estoy segura, hace una semana que no tengo mi periodo y… tengo muchas nauseas.

-Hermana, eso es lo mas bonito que puedo oir de mi pequeña hermanita.-exclama Lola con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

Mientras ambas continuaban su viaje en el vaticano había una reunión del consejo cardenalicio.

-Este papa esta loco-exclama un anciano vestido de túnicas rojas.

-Calla hermano-tiende su mano a la de el- tenemos que respetarlo el es nuestro padre.

-¡primero amenazo y luego asesino al anterior camarlengo!

-Aun asi no hay pruebas-contesta uno de los ancianos

-Este hombre es mas inútil que el papa francisco… ojala tuviéramos un papa como juan pablo II, además es obvio que sigue ordenes de alguien superior….-de tosca voz comento- pero aun asi tenemos que respetarlo.

-O matarlo…

Los tres cardenales que se encontraban en esa sala callaron y no dijieron ninguna palabra.

-Creo… que eso tendría que hacerse en ultima instancia…Ahora si me disculpan… tengo que ir con una pequeña que me espera en mi habitación…

-Tus vicios te llevaran al infierno padre Bonifacio-exclama uno de los cardenales.

-No soy el único-le mira fijamente- o quieres que hablemos de tus baños de aceite con pequeñas jovencitas norcoreanas-con firmeza exclamo y un poco de risa al final- aunque mas vicios que los tuyos padre Saul no tiene nadie…

-Mi único vicio padre Aquino es no ser lo suficientemente santo-exclama con voz llena de ego.

-ja… tu compras exclamas sexuales, niños y los vendes a familias desesperadas… si yo hablase- interrumpido por el padre Aquino

-si tu hablases yo hablare y si yo hablare el también hablara-mira al padre Bonifacio- estamos atrapados por el mismo diablo y todavía no nos damos cuenta…

Mientras tanto en Royal Woods. Lincoln se dirigio a escondidas a su casa donde había recibido un mensaje de donde estaría, al llegar es fotografiado por varios periodistas que se encontraban a la espera. La noticia llego a todo el mundo, el papa se encontraba en una casa de madera antigua, muy humilde y destruida, esos eran los titulares que salían.

-Valla hermano-se acerca Lisa a Lincoln que había entrado por la puerta trasera- Aun tan hábil… ya esta en Topic en Twitter-observa su celular- #ElPapaEnRW

\- te ries.. pero no sabes que es lidiar con…-es interrumpido por Lisa

-cuentame, es verdad que tienen los manuscritos originales de Newton…-intrigada comienza a bombardear a Lincoln con miles de preguntas.

-Si mejor… te llevo al vaticano y exploras tu los archivos…-exclama Lincoln agotado de responder una y otra pregunta.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, entraron Lola y Lily ayudando a su anciana madre que al ver a Lincoln comenzó a llorar, en sus arrugas se reflejaban las gotas de su llanto

-Hijo…hijo…-las lagrimas caian de su rostro que a duras penas podía caminar lo hizo para acercarse a Lincoln el cual extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su madre.

Todo el mundo observo esa imagen que quedo para el recuerdo de muchos, gracias a Lucy que había grabado el video y lo emitio en el instante, las noticias a los cinco minutos repetían esa escena tan conmovedora. Lincoln al fin esta tranquilo y feliz al estar por fin con su madre la cual hacia años que no veía.

En ese momento entran dos sacerdotes que se encontraban en el partido y en el avión y se quedan callados en la puerta esperando que Lincoln de la orden de irse.

-Hermanas, me temo decir que mañana me ire a mi gira papal-con gran pena exclamo- estare unas semanas fuera, pero quiero que tomen el avión con toda su familia y vallan de vacaciones a Roma, tendrán permiso papal de poder y a visitar… se que esto no remenda todos los errores que eh cometido pero… al menos pido que disfruten y aprovechen esta oportunidad

-Hermano, no es necesario-exclama Lucy

-Si que no es, necesito revisar los archivos…-dice Lisa

-madre...¿Madre?-toca el hombro de su madre la cual estaba en el sillón ¡MADRE!-desforadamente empezó a sacudir Lincoln el cuerpo de su madre-Madre-con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas-contesta por favor,¡Lori, llama a una ambulancia!


	9. La Tortura

A las afueras del hospital general de Royal Woods las cámaras y todos los noticiarios llegaron mucho antes que la misma ambulancia, todos tuvieron que hacer lugar para que pudiese entrar ya que la multitud colmo la plaza que se encontraba en frente del hospital.

-Noticia de ultimo memento, el papa Lucas I se encuentra en el hospital general de Royal Woods a causa de que su madre sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio-se acomoda el auricular- actualmente se encuentra junto a sus diez hermanas dentro del hospital-escucha algo en el auricular-con sus más de veinte cinco sobrinas-suelta una risilla- valla familia numerosa… más información en breve

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Lincoln se encontraba orando en la sala de espera

-Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre… Por favor te lo ruego señor, sé que eh cometido tantos males pero no te lleves a mi madre-las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro- el día que te llevaste a mi padre yo no pude estar y nunca me lo eh podido perdonar señor, por favor te lo pido cura a mi madre, hazla sentir mejor-las lágrimas se hacían cada vez más y más intensas a medida que continuaba su oración y sus hermanas se acercaban y junto a su hermano se arrodillaron en señal de súplica- Por favor, ante ti dios te lo ruego, sabes que soy el menos santo, sé que no soy digno pero no castigues a mi madre por esto-repetía sin cesar una y otra vez-

Todas las hermanas de Lincoln en silencio con sus cabezas agachadas mirando el piso, no se sabía si estaban mirando las sillas que se encontraban en frente o si estaban en silencio sufriendo o lo que es más probable, acompañando a su hermano en espíritu.

-¡Dios, por favor mi madre no!, ella fue la que siempre me quiso y yo la abandone, ella fue la persona a la que le debo todo, ella me crio y me dio todo… por favor dios…-en ese momento el espíritu de Lincoln en vez de fortalecerse decaía más y más.

En ese momento sale un médico a la sala y ve esa emotiva escena más decide interrumpir.

-Familia Loud...-apenado dijo- me temo informarles… que Rita, su madre-ve a Lincoln- ah fallecido a las 23:58 P.M, hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

Al escucha esas palabras que en la cabeza de Lincoln hicieron un eco que perturbo su mente, sin decir una palabra salió a una de las terrazas del hospital y se tiro al piso donde sus lágrimas salieron en gran cantidad, el sufrimiento que sentía era abrumador el hecho de haber perdido a su madre era lo que más le perturbaba y le dolía en todo el corazón. En ese momento se acerca uno de los sacerdotes y ve a Lincoln que estaba llorando y se da cuenta que todas las cámaras lo estaban enfocando.

-Señor… no sería mejor-es interrumpido por Lincoln

-¡Vete!-grito Lincoln con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Señor, la gira debe.

-¡CANCELA TODO!

-Pero seño-es abofeteado por Lincoln-Como ordene- se dirige a dentro del hospital donde se junta con otro sacerdote que esta junto a Leni que se encontraba llorando a cantaros.

-Cancelamos la gira papal...-exclamo el sacerdote abofeteado

Al ver todo lo que estaba pasando las hermanas se dirigen a donde se encontraba su hermano.

Mientras tanto los periodistas se encontraban llenos de curiosidad por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Noticia de último minuto aquí en TN, según pudieron captar nuestras cámaras, el papa Lucas I acaba de cachetear, abofetear y o golpear a uno de los sacerdotes, al parecer el papa se encontraba llorando en una de las terrazas donde nuestras cámaras pudieron captar el hecho-escucha algo en su auricular- Al parecer en estos momentos el padre Lucas I se encuentra un hermoso y tan bello abrazo familiar que al parecer es salpicado por las lágrimas de un fuerte dolor-escucha por el auricular- Último momento, ¡el papa se va a dirigir al público!

-En ese momento Lincoln se acerca al borde de la amplia terraza- A todos los que me siguen, por favor les pido un minuto de silencio-tratando de contener sus lágrimas- para honrar a mi madre, que en el día de hoy ah partido con dios.

Al pronunciar esas palabras toda la multitud le hizo caso y callo, era sorprendente ver a tanta gente reunida y todos en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, no les mentiré fueron más de 10 que hasta los noticieros hicieron Luto por la madre del papa, el mundo no estaba devastado si no un líder se encontraba en pena. Pasaron las horas y todas las hermanas estaban totalmente destruidas, la que más lloraba no fue Lori si no Lily, me dio tanta pena el ver a ella llorando por no haber pasado más tiempo con su madre, todas las hermanas estaban arrepentidas más Lincoln, Lincoln estaba totalmente devastado y gritándole a dios el porqué de todo esto, mas respuesta no tenía. Pasaron las horas y el velatorio, fueron los más cercanos mas todos los nietos de Rita, todos se acercaron uno por uno y le dieron un beso a la frente de su difunta abuela, Lincoln decidió usar sus vestimentas oficiales para decir unas últimas palabras antes de cerrar el Ataúd.

-Mi madre, fue una gran persona-se mordió los labios- ella fue fuerte, crio a diez hijas y a un hijo… que a pesar de que pasamos tiempos difíciles, nunca nos hizo faltar nada, nos dio ayuda cuando la necesitábamos, hacia todo lo posible para que seamos alguien en esta vida, yo la eh decepcionado mucho… me arrepiento de los veinte años que no la eh visto, me arrepiento de gran manera de no saber aprovechar el tiempo con ella, ahora veo lo que ella dejo en este mundo y me siento feliz, gracias a dios… dejo a unas diez maravillosas hijas que-las lágrimas salían de sus ojos- que tienen hermosas familias y a pesar de que les eh hecho daño, ella las crio con un corazón de oro, verdaderamente fue la mejor madre que pudimos tener, nos dio todo y nunca nos hizo faltar nada… momentos buenos y momentos malos siempre estuvo ahí incondicional y amándonos, cuidándonos y sobre todo educándonos como ninguna otra persona lo pudo hacer, me acuerdo cuando jugaba yo de niño junto a mis hermanas y ella venía a vernos por si nos lastimábamos, siempre estuvo ahí…no tengo nada más que decir…solo que te extrañare mama… te amo mama, espero volverte a ver… solo no me arrepiento de haber pasado los últimos momentos de tu vida… junto a la familia… no tengo nada más que decir… solo fuiste la mejor madre del mundo-comienza a llorar de gran manera

Cerraron en ese momento el ataúd, toda la familia en llanto estaba, los más pequeños estaban confundidos, la hija de Lily pregunto.

\- ¿A donde llevan a la abuela?, ¿mama? -pregunto Lis la hija de Lily

-a un lugar mejor, tranquila mi pequeña-dijo su madre secándose las lágrimas.

-Oh… y ¿la volveré a ver?

-No lo sé hija…

La familia entro en luto, el llanto y el dolor predomino abundantemente durante días, más en el otro lado del mundo las cosas no pintaban nada bien para Ronnie y su hijo…

En el despacho del papa en el vaticano, se encontraba Ronnie y su hijo junto a los hombres de negro y el hombre de la playa.

-Hola Ronnie, te acuerdas de mi…-El jefe le saco la venda que tapaba su boca-

-Chandler… ¡Porque me hiciste esto!, ¡a mí y a mi hijo!

-Shh… solo sigo ordenes. -contesto de forma fría y sin sentimientos.

¡¿Ordenes de quién?!-exclamo Ronnie- Libera a mi hijo…-llorando dijo- Por favor…

En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse pasos que provenían del pasillo, cada vez más lentos y que hacían ecos en las pareces del vaticano. Se abre la puerta lentamente, al ver quien era la persona que entro Ronnie Anne solamente queda boquiabierta, no pronuncia habla alguna por lo que estaba presenciando.

-Señores buenas tardes-se acomoda el traje.

Fin del capitulo 9


	10. Viejos amigos, Nuevos enemigos

Aquel hombre entro con su traje negro y al ver en el estado en el que estaba Ronnie y su hijo decide actuar de inmediato.

-¿Ronnie?-enfurecido se acerca a Chandler- ¡Que mierda fue lo que les hiciste!

-Solo hice lo que me ordeno jefe…-atemorizado exclamo- solo hice lo que me ordeno…

-¡Te ordene que los busques y los mantengas vivos! No que les hagas daño-se acerca a Ronnie y acaricia la lastimadura que ella tiene en su cara- Que fue lo que te hizo…

-Me corto la mejilla, a mí y a mi hijo… por favor Clyde, por favor -lágrimas brotaban de su cara- ayúdame.

Al ver tal acto de humillación que había sufrido Ronnie sujeta a Chandler del cuello y lo tira sobre la cama que se encontraba en el despacho papal.

-Dañaste al hijo de mi mejor amigo… dañaste a una muy buena amiga… -con rabia le dijo a Chandler que se encontraba tratando de huir de la sala

-Pero señor… yo solo

-¡JAMAS TE DIJE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!- agarra uno de los floreros que se encontraban en la mesa de noche y lo arroja sobre la cabeza de Chandler

-Señor… perdóname..-exclamo con una risilla

-No te lo perdonare jamás... Chicos, desaten a Ronnie y a su hijo, llévenlos a otra sala…

Ambos señores de negro hicieron lo que Clyde les había ordenado, más él se encontraba totalmente enfurecido.

-Escucha bien… te pedí una sola cosa y los lastimas…

-Señor perdóname te lo imploro-comenzó a llorar.

En ese momento Clyde saca una pistola y la apunta sobre la cabeza de Chandler

-Arrodíllate-al ver que no le hace caso lo empuja y lo obliga a estar en esa posición-sabes.

-Por favor te lo imploro por favor-a lagrimas exclamaba.

-Muérete- Dispara y el silencio predomino en el vaticano, ninguno de los guardias hizo caso ya que tenían orden de ignorar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pasando unos dos minutos Clyde sale del despacho y les ordena a los dos hombres que estaban junto a Ronnie y Luis que limpiaran el despacho, así se hizo como él lo ordeno. En ese momento Clyde invita a pasear a Ronnie y a su hijo por los jardines

-Enserio perdóname por eso Ronnie, no quería que te pasara nada malo y el hizo todo lo contrario-exclamo apenado

-Indecisa decide no contestar más una pregunta le entro y la exclamo- ¿Por qué todo?

-Porque esto recién comienza… y hay enemigos internos dentro del vaticano que quieren ver a Lincoln muerto y a toda su descendencia… por eso los mande a buscar y que estén a salvo donde no pudiente encontrarlos.

\- ¿Tú fuiste el que hizo a Lincoln el nuevo papa?

-Así es… después de haberme ido de Royal Woods, comencé un camino de bien y ayude a la sociedad más un día me corrompí y comencé a saber más y más de este mundo-observa al cielo- y descubrí un sitio donde todos los cardenales estaban conectados, pude entrar y arme un expediente el cual entregue a Lincoln de forma anónima para que lograse llegar al papado.

-Entonces… ¿tú fuiste el que asesino al anterior papa?

-Muchos males hay en este mundo y me temo que uno de ellos era el anterior papa… Lincoln no es todo lo contrario, me equivoque de mi mejor amigo… al parecer él es igual que todos los sacerdotes…

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-exclama Ronnie

-Hijo-se arrodilla y ve la cara de Luis-¿puedes ir un minuto a la capilla y buscar dos flores azules?-el joven hijo de Lincoln le hace caso y se dirige a donde le fue ordenado-Tienes un hermoso hijo Ronnie, es igual a su padre…

-Lo se… lástima que su padre no lo reconozca.

-Por cierto, ten-le da el teléfono de Ronnie- se lo saque a Chandler cuando me quede solo con el…-exclamo Clyde

-Gracias-observa el celular- Una llamada de Lincoln… pero si él no tiene este número…

En ese momento en Royal Woods Lincoln se encontraba frente a la tumba de su madre que se encontró junto a la de su padre.

-Sabes cuánto te extraño mama… perdóname por ser tan mal hijo-comienza a caerle las lágrimas de su rostro-

Las hermanas se reunieron junto a joven papa y se abrazaron lo más fuerte posible, en ese momento los noticiarios dejaron de filmar por una cuestión de respeto, pero comenzó a escucharse un sonido, el celular de Lincoln comenzó a sonar.

-Perdón…-ve el número- ¡Ronnie!

Todas las hermanas confusas preguntaron por qué más Lucy dijo "Hace semanas que no la veo". Lincoln sin dudarlo atiende.

-¿Hola Ronnie?-Preocupado exclamo

-Hola su eminencia-con una risita dijo.- ¿Por qué me llamaste?

-Quería verte quería hablar con tu hijo… ¿Dónde estás?

-En el vaticano… me secuestraron y torturaron-comenzó a llorar-pero ya estoy libre… ¿tu dónde estás?

-Estoy en el funeral de mi madre… en Royal Woods…-con pena exclamo.

Mientras tanto en el consejo cardenalicio, los cardenales comenzaron a dialogar.

-Tenemos que derrocar a este papa, si le hacemos una mala figura pública-exclamo el cardenal más viejo de la sala.

-Tranquilo Bonifacio, la solución es contar lo que nadie sabe…

-¡Están todos locos!, si decimos de las orgias con las niñas ante el noticiario toda la iglesia caería, la religión católica quedaría manchada aún más por esto que por la inquisición…

-Escucha padre Samuel, no nos queda otra opción… al menos que mostráramos los fondos públicos que se malgastaron…

-¿Si mostramos los videos del santo padre?

-es lo mismo… el santo padre cae y nosotros también, creo que sería mejor asesinarle…

-Concuerdo contigo Bonifacio, pero ¿quién de nosotros lo hará? -pregunto con frialdad el cardenal Federico

-Ninguno de nosotros-contesto Bonifacio- contrataremos a alguien… y yo… tengo a la persona indicada…

Fin del capitulo 10


	11. La verdad y el reencuentro

Pasaron unas semanas después del funeral de Rita… y era momento que el papa vuelva al vaticano, aunque esta vez el Moria de ansias y preocupación al saber que Ronnie estaba ahí con su hijo, la última vez que los había visto estaban siendo lastimados. Lincoln había invitado a toda su familia el ir al vaticano más las únicas que pudieron ir fueron Lisa y Lily a causa que el resto o se encontraba mal de salud como en el caso de Leni o por trabajos y penurias por la muerte de su madre.

Lincoln se encontraba en una sección del avión privada donde estaba una extensa mesa con los sacerdotes y los guardias que acompañarían a Lincoln en su gira papal que por desgracia no pudo hacerse. Mientras tanto Lisa se encontraba con Lily en una sección aparte del avión donde estaban solo ellas dos.

\- ¿Por qué viniste? -pregunta Lisa a Lily- tu sabes bien que yo vengo por investigación.

-el hecho del porque vengo es que quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermano… quiero saber quién es él y poder saber lo que se siente tener un verdadero hermano…-exclama de voz afligida Lily

-No te pierdes de mucho… claro que yo le eh usado más de una vez como conejillo de indias…-dirige su mirada a la ventana

-Lo se… me contaste esas historias más de una vez…

En ese momento entra Lincoln a donde estaban sus hermanas.

-Hola chicas…-exclama con voz pasiva- ¿Cómo están?

-Bastante bien-exclama Lily- aunque nunca me imaginé ser la hermana menor del papa…

-Ni yo me esperaba ser papa… doble papa…

-tu inevitable promiscuidad no te fue tan útil… aún no se cómo la santa iglesia lo consiente…-exclamo Lisa- mmm hermano una duda.

-Si dime-contesto Lincoln

-más que una son varias…-dirige su mirada al piso- ¿tendré acceso a los archivos del vaticano? Y ¿porque Lucas?

-Tendrás acceso ilimitado, mas no quiero que desaparezcan todos los archivos…

-descuida hermano… no sacare nada-cruza sus dedos- ¿de casualidad tienen una copia del manuscrito de Leonardo?

-Tenemos la original, con su manuscrito de la contaminación alimenticia y el arte de la guerra-exclama Lincoln- solo… no querrás leer su diario personal

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunto Lisa

-Leonardo tenía el gusto de escribir sus experiencias… y resulta ser que él había llegado dos años antes a américa que Cristóbal colon, además cuenta lo que sufrió en una civilización que utilizaba el maíz y el oro…

-ya veo… mientras no narre sus aficiones sexuales-exclama Lisa despreocupada

-Si Emm… digamos que Leonardo tenía muy detallado todo lo que vivió… apenas me convertí en el papa eh leído todos los manuscritos que pude… por cierto los de Newton son más interesantes. Dime Lily a ti ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-La verdad… me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo hermanito…

Entonces Lincoln se sentó junto a su hermana Lily y le abrazo diciendo "Tranquila ya estoy aquí", al decir esas palabras Lily comenzó a llorar y abrazar fuertemente a su hermano a lo que ella contesto "No me dejes por favor"

Pasaron las horas y el avión aterrizó en Roma, una multitud estaba esperando al papa en ese aeropuerto, más cuando bajan primero los sacerdotes que acompañaban a Lincoln se colocan todos en hileras uno alado de otro, entonces bajo Lincoln del avión y al ver de lejos esa silueta tan familiar, una imagen que hacía meses que no veía, corre, pero corre como ninguna otra persona jamás lo hizo, eh más ella también corre hacia él y salta hacia sus brazos.

-Ronnie, pensé que estabas secuestrada… y cuando llamaste había pasado algo horrible y yo no pensé que tú estabas libre…-comienza a llorar mientras ve el rostro de Ronnie

-Tranquilo Lincoln, todo está bien…-seca las lágrimas de Lincoln

En ese momento el pequeño niño Luis se acerca a Lincoln.

-Y tu pequeño-alza al pequeño Luis- ven aquí.

-Mama, ¿Quién es este señor? -pregunta de forma inocente Luis

-Él es. -exclama Ronnie que es interrumpida por Lincoln

-Soy tu padre…-le dice al pequeño en el oído.

En ese momento se escuchan unos aplausos que venían de Clyde que se encontraba a unos metros "Lo primero la familia, pero… sería mejor que nos retiremos de aquí". Lincoln al ver a Clyde queda atónito y con el niño en brazos decide ir y saludar a su mejor amigo.

-Clyde… hace años, ¿cuántos?, ¿Cinco, diez?

-Más de quince años… creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos ya que la presa está sacando fotos y la gente empezara a dudar de quien es el niño que tu cargas-observa a su hijo.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunta Lincoln

En ese momento comienzan a bajar del avión Lisa y Lily la cual fueron bombardeadas del flash de las cámaras que estaban constantemente sacando fotos a todo lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento uno de los sacerdotes realiza una llamada.

-Escuche padre Bonifacio… parece que nuestro papa es papo y que no viene solo…

-Muchas gracias por la información-exclamo el padre Bonifacio atravesó del teléfono- ya sé a quién llamar entonces…-se corta la conversación

Pasaron los minutos y toda la familia se dirigió al vaticano donde Lincoln los recibió en su despacho. Se sentó en su silla mientras todos estaban ahí frente a él, entonces saco un sello y firmo un papel que autorizaba a Lisa el poder ir a los archivos del vaticano y pueda recorrer cuanto quiera.

-Ten lisa-le entrega el papel- Solo… ten cuidado

-Lo tendré hermano…-se retira Lisa del despacho.

-Discúlpame Lincoln, ¿podríamos hablar en privado?

Al escuchar esas palabras Lily y Ronnie se retiraron de la habitación, como si todo estuviera planeado, se llevaron consigo a Luis y se dirigieron a los jardines.

-Lincoln, sabes que paso mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos-exclama Clyde

-Sí, fue hace mucho… cuéntame que fue de tu vida

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -responde Clyde

-Claro que si hermano, dímelo. -exclama de forma segura Lincoln

-Todo es mi culpa, el que tu estés sentado en esa silla, fui yo quien te envió esa memoria USB con toda esa información

En ese momento Lincoln quedo en silencio mas solo pregunto una cosa. - ¿Tú fuiste el que daño a Ronnie y esa llamada?

-No… fue Chandler, era mi mano izquierda e hizo lo que quiso, lo que si le pedí es que te haga firmar el papel mas no quería que les hiciera daño a tu hijo y a tu mujer…Cuando me entere de que le hizo esas cosas, lo asesine con mis propias manos… en este mismo cuarto.

Asustado Lincoln decide levantarse de su silla y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro pensativo.

-Ahora… ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? -pregunto con nerviosismo Lincoln

-No tengas miedo… yo solo quiero que firmes el traspaso de fondos del vaticano a una cuenta en suiza, todos los archivos del vaticano también en un bunker… el anterior papel que te hice firmar dejo vulnerable a él vaticano, cualquier nación puede venir y saquear ahora… necesito que los diez mil setecientos millones de euros que tiene la banca vaticana sean enviadas a una cuenta anónima que programe en suiza…

-Programar, arreglar un conclave, asesinar a sangre fría a un excompañero y a un papa… no suenas como tu Clyde-señala a Clyde- debes tener un buen motivo para que yo firme esos papeles y no quiero ninguna amenaza.

-No me dejas otra opción… tú eras el único que era sacerdote y podía llegar a gobernar uno de los estados más ricos del mundo. y a la vez el más corrupto-se acerca a Lincoln- quiero acabar con esta iglesia que causo males y división, el dinero se distribuirá en las principales organizaciones para acabar con la pobreza mundial, eh más… yo no tengo ni un centavo en mi patrimonio, todo lo que eh robado se lo eh donado a organizaciones y hasta tengo una propia, con un nombre falso claro esta…

-Entonces… me pides que firme este papel lo cual significaría que la iglesia quedaría en quiebra, tan solo ¿para que el mundo no tenga pobreza?

-Exactamente…

-Sabes que cuando firme esto, alguien vendrá y me asesinara…-exclama preocupado Lincoln-pero ira atrás de mi familia…-se acerca al escritorio y mira el papel

-Yo ya tengo todo organizado… ellos se ira el día de mañana cuando termines de firmar los papeles.

\- ¿y Yo? -Exclamo Lincoln

-Eso me encargare yo-respondió en voz baja clyde


	12. El fuego del infierno

Llegaba las horas de comer, eran las 9:11 de la noche y todos fueron llamados a comer, Lisa se quedó en el archivo del vaticano investigando, aunque se le veía más obsesionada con lo que había descubierto que pidió que si le daban de comer en la boca ya que no quería parar de escribir. Clyde se fue a un hotel que quedaba a las afueras del vaticano, Lily junto a Ronnie y su hijo estuvieron en la cena, al parecer Lincoln pidió a Clyde que se firmara los papeles en unos días ya que quería pasar tiempo con su hermana y su hijo, el acepto sin ningún problema.

-Guardias, ¿pueden dejar la sala por favor? -exclamo Lincoln-quiero tener una cena privada y en familia.

-Como ordene su eminencia-exclamo el guardia en jefe.

Burlándose dijo Lincoln-estos suizos y sus modales…

\- ¿así que eres el papa? -exclamo Lily

-Así es hermanita-contesto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Exclamo Lily

-Si hermanita. -contesto sin problemas Lincoln mientras comía de su plato

\- ¿desde cuando tienes un hijo? -Pregunto Lily sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Lily, ¿porque preguntas eso? -le contesta de forma preocupada- Hijo creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir.

-pero… quiero quedarme-contesto el pequeño mientras fue alzado por su madre y lo llevo en sus brazos a sus cuartos.

-Lily, ¿podemos ir a caminar un rato? -exclamo Lincoln de forma segura y fría a la vez

Ambos dejaron la cena como estaba y comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras del vaticano, se fueron a la plaza donde un pequeño grupo de gente se acercaba a ver al papa, más él quería solamente hablar con su hermana. Entonces vino la guardia y se puso alrededor del papa.

-Perdón por esto Lily… -exclamo Lincoln mientras extendía su brazo para abrazarla- sabes que eres mi hermana e hice cosas muy malas-agacha su cabeza- y no quería que tu sufrieras por esas cosas…

-¡Pero es no te da derecho a dejarme!-Las lágrimas de la pequeña Loud comenzaron a brotar- ¡Sabes lo que fue vivir con mama y papa llorando tu perdida!, todos los días te mencionaban, te recordaban y yo trate de superarte, comencé a ser como tu-señala a Lincoln- tú eras mi ídolo, eras mi todo… eras mi hermano mayor… ¡¿Dónde estuviste cuando di mi primer beso?!, ¡¿Dónde estuviste cuando estuve sola en el parque viendo a todas mis amigas con sus hermanos? -cada vez Lily comenzaba a llorar más y más fuerte y la gente que estaba alrededor se aleja- Lo único que quería… era tener un hermano-se tira al piso y comienza a llorar más y más- ahora… tengo a santo padre como hermano y ni siquiera puedo jugar con el… el tiempo ya paso-se cubrió la cara

-Pero…tranquila mi pequeña Lily-se agacha y trata de levantarla- algo que aprendí es que… el tiempo es valioso y la gente lo mal gasta, yo eh perdido mucho tiempo haciendo cosas que no fueron las mejores y eh cometido errores, uno de ellos-le acomoda el pelo a Lily-fue dejar a mi familia por tanto tiempo… te prometo que estaremos todo el tiempo que podamos juntos-cruza los dedos sin que se dé cuenta Lily.

-Hermano… ¿Por qué me dejaste? -pregunta con su cara cubierta de lágrimas Lily

-Porque… no quería hacerles daño-contesta fríamente Lincoln

Esa noche Lincoln y Lily fueron a tomar unos helados a una heladería que quedaba a las afueras de la plaza de san pedro, luego se dirigieron al vaticano y a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes hacer un juego de carreras entre ellos dos en uno de los extensos pasillos, mientras Lily miraba las pinturas de los techos que le asombraban. Cuando ya terminaron de jugar Lincoln acompaño a Lily a su cuarto donde ahí se despidieron… quizás por última vez.

Luego Lincoln se dirigió lentamente hacia la habitación donde estaba Ronnie y su hijo, en ese momento deja una carta dentro de su ropa y se retira de la habitación. Luego de eso unos camiones llegaron al vaticano, eran las 3 A.M y nadie más que los guardias los habían visto y tenían la orden de dejarlos pasar. En ese momento en los archivos del vaticano Lisa se encontraba terminando de transcribir unos archivos y entraron hombres todos vestidos de un traje negro.

-Oh… cuanto tiempo estuve aquí-pregunta Lisa al guardia que estaba a su lado.

-Unas diez horas… -exclamo el guardia.

\- ¿y toda esta gente que se lleva las cosas?

-Orden papal, todos los archivos serán enviados a un bunker en caso de guerra.

-Oh… bueno-sonríe- al menos termine mi máquina de flujo…eso explica porque el rumor del Crono visor y esas máquinas modernas en el siglo 10 A.C

-No sé de qué me habla señorita-exclamo el guardia- pero recomiendo que nos vallamos de inmediato.

-Claro que si…-guarda todos los archivos de la mesa en su cartera, sin darse cuenta que se llevó el primer manuscrito de Salía quien era el discípulo de Leonardo Da'vinci

En ese momento Dejaron ambos los archivos del vaticano, Mientras tanto en la habitación del papa…

-Bueno… creo que será mejor que lo firme ahora-firma el papel que le entrego Clyde- Hija, puedes quitarte tu vestido y ponerte en el centro de la habitación, donde esta esa silla-se dirige a una pequeña niña que se encontraba en su cama.

-Como usted lo ordene mi padre-exclamo sumisa la pequeña mientras veía que Lincoln se acercaba con una jarra.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes mi pequeña? -exclamo con voz baja

-Unos diez mi santo padre-exclamo sumisa.

En ese momento Lincoln pidió que ella levante su cabeza y mirase el cielo y cierre los ojos y por nada en el mundo que los abra, en ese momento el comenzó a tirar el contenido de esa jarra la cual contenía aceite de olivo extra virgen, que recorría el cuerpo de esa pequeña jovencita todo desnudo, el aceite recorría cada parte del cuerpo de la pequeña, cada rincón y cada centímetro del mismo.

-Siente lo que es pequeña, ser ungida por el mismísimo dios… esta es mi última noche… -exclamo con voz temblorosa.

-padre… que me hará usted…-pregunto miedosa la niña que estaba totalmente desnuda sobre la silla.

-Tranquila hija mía… la pregunta es que no te hare-sujeta el cuello de la niña fuertemente y ve como ella con pequeñas exhalaciones de aire pedía auxilio y que le soltase- no temas…-la lleva a su cama y la suelta, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo usual y asustada…

Creo que no es necesario contar más de lo que paso en esa última noche, pero llego el día y el consejo cardenalicio organizo el irse del vaticano por un tiempo para evitar sospechas, en ese momento entro Clyde al cuarto del santo padre acompañado con una persona atrás

-Los firmaste-exclamo Lincoln

-Claro que si-le lanza los papeles- ¿Quién es él?

-El consejo cardenalicio me pago por asesinarte-exclamo aquel extraño hombre- y tu amigo me da diez veces más por no hacerlo…

-te di diez veces más por hacer lo que te diga-exclama Clyde.

-Entonces es momento. -exclamo Lincoln con una lagrima que le salía de su rostro

Mientras tanto Lisa, Lily y Ronnie con su hijo se dirigieron a las afueras del vaticano en la plaza san pedro y en ese momento se escuchó una explosión y fuego que provenía de la capilla, donde se encontraba el despacho del papa, al ver eso Todas comenzaron a Llorar mientras corrían al lugar del hecho, llegaron antes que los bomberos y estaban las tres mujeres orando porque nada le hubiera pasado al santo padre, todas exclamaron "¡Lincoln!". Al ver el cuerpo todo carbonizado que salía en esa camilla de hospital.

-Mama, no llores-exclamo el pequeño Luis

Con esas últimas palabras las tres se abrazaron fuertemente, no les mentiré… la que más lloraba de las tres no era Ronnie ni Lisa, si no la pequeña Lily que recordaba en su mente los pequeños y pobres momentos en los cuales había pasado con su hermano.

Pasaron unos minutos y el mundo conoció que su joven papa había muerto, el mundo ya sabía… y lo peor que su familia también, pasaron unos dos días y Lisa junto a su hermana y Ronnie con su hijo volvieron a Royal Woods con lo que quedaba de su hermano, mas era una pequeña urna que simbolizaba, ya que el vaticano no quería dar los restos del difunto papa.

Llego el día del funeral y estaba toda la familia ahí, estaban todos mirando esa fosa vacía con una mera lapida, recuerdo bien que tan solo de la familia eran 46 personas, sin contar los amigos y muchos seguidores del papa… fue un gran funeral.

-No les dirás nada-exclamo Clyde que se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaba la gente.

-No.

En ese momento ve que toda la gente se estaba yendo y solamente quedaron sus hermanas y Ronnie junto a su hijo, se acercó Lily y dijo unas palabras que jamás olvidare "Me hubiera gustado haber pasado más tiempo con mi hermano" ella dijo con su cara cubierta de lágrimas.

\- ¿No iras? -dijo clyde

-No.

-Bueno-se acomoda el traje

Mas sus hermanas después de unos minutos de tanto llanto y penurias se fueron del lugar, más que quedo Ronnie solo con su hijo el cual exclamo "Me hubiera gustado conocerte papa".

En ese momento aquella persona que se encontraba alado de Clyde corre hacia el pequeño y le abraza lo más fuerte que puede.

-¡Mama!, ¿Quién es este extraño? -exclamo el pequeño Luis

-Ahora verdaderamente seré un papa. -Exclamo Lincoln

-Papa…¡Papa!-el niño cubierto de lágrimas exclamo-¡estas vivo!

-Así es hijo- le alzo y abrazo a Ronnie Anne que se encontraba sin palabras por lo que había visto.

-Li…Lincoln…-exclama Ronnie-Pero tu carta…

-Mi carta decía que estaré contigo para siempre aunque dios me arrebate, yo te cuidare-exclamo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

En ese momento se acerca Clyde lentamente.

-Gracias Clyde por esto…-exclama Lincoln

\- ¿Gracias?, Gracias a ti ahora podremos eliminar la pobreza a nivel mundial… lástima que ningún libro de historia podrá reconocernos esto…-exclama con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ahora me dedicare a ser un padre, pero de los de verdad-exclamo Lincoln mientras abrazaba a Ronnie y su hijo.

-Ahora si serás el papa-exclamo con una sonrisa Clyde.

Fin de la historia.

Bueno, parece que ya llegamos al final de esta historia… antes que nada quiero agradecer a mis dos hermanos uno de ellos es Andrés Caicedo Castro quien diseño la portada y que me ayudo a continuar con la historia y segundo, pero no menos importante al magnifico traductor Aiton Gutiérrez quien hizo posible que tu amigo angloparlante puedas leer esta historia. Sin anda más que decir les diré una frase de un autor favorito mío… Federico García Lorca

"el sueño va sobre el tiempo flotando como un velero, nadie puede abrir semillas en el corazón del sueño"


End file.
